Enemy of Our Enemy
Background The rise of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the declaration of war made by Emperor Yoshiro came as a great shock to the world and most especially the Allies and the Soviets, the months of brutal fighting in Europe had taken a heavy toll on the Allies, and their recent victories had helped to increase their resolve, but this sudden appearance of a new and technolgically superior foe from out of nowhere was shocking to them. It was not just the appearance of the Empire that was shocking, it was massive Floating Island Fortresses that were deployed by the Emperor that added an extra strike to the heart. These naval monsters were now in the sea cutting off the Allies from support from the outside both in the Atlantic and the Med. The Soviets themselves were stunned as they found their eastern flanks now under attack by a fully rested and eager force that they had no idea about. It was not surprising to bet that many of the Soviets' Intelligence officers were being interrogated for this massive oversight even as Imperial transports unleashed Imperial soldiers on Soviet soil as well as naval forces bombarding the coast and Imperial MCVs moving in as well as the Empire's Nanocores assemblign bases. Field Marshall Bingham knew that with their forces exhausted from the fighting, their supplies thin as well as their supply lines at breaking point, and their numbers nowhere near enough to fight both the Soviets and this new Empire in a two sided war, decided to make the move and called for Allied High Command in Europe to send their diplomats to the Kremlin to Permier Cherdenko to consider a cease fire order between the Allies and the Soviets. he knew that neither of their forces could win a conflict with the Empire they were they were alone, but if together, the Allies and the Soviets could very well fight back with the Empire and win this battle. This move was met with some level of resistance by Allied High Command, namely by the leaders of the countries that were under the boot of Soviet occupation before, but they agreed with Bingham's decision as they knew that their forces needed time to recover and rebuild as well as rearm. However it was not long before the most vocal critic of the cease fire spoke to Bingham, Ackerman was livid with the idea of the Allies being at peace with the Soviets stating that the Soviets could not be trusted and and that they hated all that the Allies stood for and would soon betray them. Bingham tried his best to explain the situation and stating that the ceasefire was the best move that they could make, however Ackerman would never agree with it, even when told that the rest of the Allied High Command had agreed. He stated that the US would never support the alliance with the Soviets and telling Bingham he was making a mistake. As soon as that was over, Bingham admitted that this was a tough choice to ally with former enemies, but with the Empire attacking them all and saying that it was their destiny to fall to them in battle, he hoped to prove them wrong. Bingham ordered the Allied Commander to head off to the port of Gibraltar to rescue the Assault Destroyer Fleet stationed there that had been taken by the Empire in their surprise assault. The ships would be invaluable in destroying the Floating Island Fortress that could make a great mark on the new war. However as she got ready for the operation, Agent Tanya herself expressed her doubts with the alliance with the Soviets and warned her Commander to watch his back against the Soviets, Eva herself showed the same sentiment but agreed with Bingham's orders to work with the Soviets. The Allied Commander heeded the advice of both Eva and Tanya and decided to work with the Soviets for now, but he would be watching them for any action that would compromise the alliance between them. Force Composition The combined Allied and Soviet forces were not yet fully deployed into the battle field due to the presence of the Empire's heavy forces as it was rumored that there was a King Oni in the area that could prove to be a problem for the arriving Allied and Soviet Forces. thefore for the first time, the Allies and the Soviets would deploy their best agents into battle as Tanya and Natasha were sent out to clear the way for the operation to work out once their forces had arrived on site. The two commandos were led by the Allied Commander and Moskvin himself. The very second Moskvin found out that he was working with the same Allied Commander who defeated him in Cannes, he showed a very angry look, stating that while he would work with him, he warned the Commander not to push him. Act 1 Tanya and Natasha arrived into the battlezone by sea with Tanya commenting on how cold the waters were, while Natasha decided to speak out about how she had swam in the much colder rivers of Russia in winter. The way Natasha said it was more than enough to anger Tanya while Natasha continued to test the American female Commando's patience. They then got a message from Emperor Yoshiro, saying that while he was impressed they were able to lay aside their differences to fight the Empire, they were still destined to lose. The two landed on the beach and the two begin to destroy Imperial patrols. The Empire had stationed several detachments of their Imperial warriors while those were supported by roving bands of Tsunami Tanks. Despite their differences of combat approach as well as their desire to needle each other, the two worked well enough to fight through the Imperial forces before them. As they fought their way through the Imperial forces, it was not long before the two women came into sight of the objective. The City of Gibraltar was ahead of them and they proceed to enter it. However, they would have be careful as the Imperials had garrisoned several structures in the area, and those were well fortified and too risky for either to assaul the conventional way, therefore the two worked to eliminate the garrisons with Tanya allowing Natasha to lace the garrisons with her laser target designator to begin airstrike runs. Tanya also got the one up as her ability to destroy buildings was much better than Natasha's. Act 2: Retaking Gibraltar Airport As Tanya and Natasha slipped into the city of Gibraltar from the waterway and began to move into the battle zone. Their objective was to destroy a Japenese-controled airfield and the large number of Tengus parked there in order to weaken the Imperials for their reinforcements to arrive. They encountered several groups of Imperial infantry and tank patrols (and also a King Oni, that was sent there and could have become a serious problem if allowed to remain operational but they were brushed aside by Natasha's Badger Bombers and Tanya's pistols as well as her C4. After the forces that were before them had been dealt with, the two female commandos made their way into the area, with most of the Imperial garrison force killed or reduced to rubble there was little opposition that was in the way of both commandos. They came to the airport, where the hangers and the Jet Tengus were blown up. Act 3: Liberation of the Assault Destroyers After reinforcements of an Allied and Soviet MCV arrived, the Allied and Soviet alliance built up and prepared to liberate their Assault Destroyers and Akula Subs. The Imperial Warrior Horde Tanya saw a bunch of Imperial Warriors preparing to charge at Tanya and Natasha but each Warrior one by one ended up with bullets in their heads and the huge horde of Imperial Warriors were stopped in no time. The Japanese Counterattack A horde of Tsunami Tanks were seen approaching the Allied base from the waterways. Javelin Soldiers were ordered to garrison the nearby structures to hold off the tanks while a strike force was being built. The Javelin Soldiers, along with Multigunner Turret defenses managed to hold off the Tsunami Tanks long enough for Vindicator air support to finnish off the tanks. A Stingray Strike force was completed on schedule for the liberation of the Akula Subs and Assault Destroyers. Liberating the Captives With Vindicator air support and Stingrays swarming the Japanese defenses, the Assault Destroyers were slowly liberated one by one. With the Assault Destroyers liberated, the Imperial base was destroyed. A Prospector was deployed there to gain more ore to build more Assault Destroyers. Act 4: Naomi's Fleet Eva contacted the commander and told him that a massive Imperial fleet was headed his way. They would be arriving from the south, behind the Allied and Soviet bases. The Commander quickly got Vindicators and Cryocopters in the air. The Imperial fleet soon arrived, even packing the power of a few Shogun Battleships. However, the Cryocopters quickly froze or srunk them down, and the Vindicators and Twinblades destroyed them. Act 5: Amphibious assault The Allied Commander quickly sent over a small task force of Assault Destroyer and Riptide ACVs to the Imperial base. While the Imperial forces put up a good fight, air support from Vindicators and Twinblades eventually overwelmed the defenders. Aftermath The outcome of the operation in Gibraltar was a success for the Soviet-Allied alliance as the Assault Destroyers and their crews were rescued, these brave men and women quickly join the fight and proved to be extremely effective in supporting the combined Allied and Soviet assault on the Imperial forces in Gibraltar. The Imperials were beaten away from the city and even the feared Imperial Navy under the personal command of Shogun Naomi Shirada that was sent to aid Kenji were defeated, with hundred of Imperial soldiers dead and others captured before they could commit seppukku. The remains of the Imperial vehicles and buildings that were left strewn in the city and even in the bay of Gibraltar were quickly recovered by Allied and Soviet salvage teams to determine the exact mechanics of the Imperial arsenals to make sense of how the Empire was able to build such advanced technology for the army that they had deployed into battle. Tanya was happy that she no longer had to work with Natasha as she was not in the mood to trade barbs with the Soviet sniper again. Despite the still lingering doubts of the alliance between the two factions, the success of the operation proved that the alliance was very much worth it, with the newly acquired Assault Destroyers, the Soviets and Allies continued their alliance as they prepared to assault a floating fortress in the Northern Sea. Category:Allied Red Alert III missions